Entrez dans l'arène : Olwen Gastelor
by LJay Odair
Summary: Voilà dix ans que les Jeux terrorisent les districts et passionnent le Capitole. Cette année, vous incarnez Olwen, un carrière du Quatre. Prenez les décisions, écrivez son histoire et gardez-le en vie !


_**B**_onjour mes zestes et … Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas.

J'avais annoncé mon arrêt de la fanfiction le 25 septembre. Manifestement c'était un mensonge. Non en fait, j'ai vraiment voulu arrêté, et l'univers de Hunger Games m'a donné la nausée pendant plusieurs semaines à cause de … Trucs débiles. Mais le fait est que ça ne me lâche pas et qu'écrire là-dessus c'est plus fort que moi.

Arrivés ici vous vous dites que je vends très mal mes histoires, mais il fallait que je fasse une petite mise au point avec ceux qui ont connu mon départ. En plus je me dis qu'Anonymette va peut-être tomber sur cette histoire et être contente.

Bref. Je dormais à moitié, je ne demandais rien à personne, quand Dieu est apparu. Dieu c'est le nom du moustique qui squatte ma chambre même si on est en hiver. Après une longue bataille avec lui, une musique épique et des mimiques de remises en question profondes, j'ai décidé de mettre en mot une idée que j'ai eue il y a longtemps.

Mes chers lecteurs, après vous avoir traumatisés avec les trois-cents-soixante-cinq lettres d'Annie, je recommence avec une idée aussi… Pas nette. En même temps si j'étais nette ça se saurait. Alors je m'excuses par avance si ce concept existe déjà sur le fandom Hunger Games (je vous avoue que je n'ai pas trop regardé les fics ces derniers mois…) et si c'est le cas vous serez gentil de me le signaler par MP avec le lien vers la fic en question afin que je la mette en NdA.

**Donc mon idée de sadique : vous faire entrer dans l'arène.**

Oui toi, là derrière ton écran, je vais te faire vivre les Jeux ! Comment ? C'est très simple, je vais créer deux fanfictions, à la fin des chapitres je vous poserais une question à choix multiples et la réponse majoritaire influencera la suite de l'histoire.

Vous pourrez choisir entre Olwen Gastelor, un charmant jeune-homme de dix-huit ans issu des quartiers riches du district Quatre et Alana Tharik, une adolescente un peu idéaliste, âgée de quinze ans, qui vient du quartier le plus pauvre.

Naturellement vous apprendrez à mieux les connaitre dans le premier chapitre de leurs fics respectives (qui porteront leurs noms histoire d'être super original au niveau du titre). Les autres tributs ont été créés par des gentils lecteurs et amis et… Je pense que j'ai tout dis.

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les personnages qui ne sont pas de l'oeuvre originale sont de mon imaginaire ou des personnes qui ont collaborées (et dont le nom apparaitra au prochain chapitre car je n'ai pas encore tous les tributs).

Un remerciement tout particulier à mes lecteurs qui ne me lâchent pas et à Rhubarbe pour la correction !

Les chapitres seront très courts (environ 1500 mots) pour que vous ayez un maximum d'influence dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour la question !

* * *

**Un bon plan.**

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant le sang sur mes mains. Je dois m'y faire. Je dois m'y habituer. Dans quelques jours, ce sera le sang de gens de mon âge qui coulera sur mes doigts, pas celui de pièces de viandes.

— Allez le volontaire, t'as encore ça à découper ! ronchonne mon patron en déposant une carcasse sur l'établi devant moi.

— Tant mieux, ça m'entraine à manipuler le couteau, je réplique sombrement.

« Le volontaire », un surnom que j'ai gagné depuis qu'une rumeur s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre il y a quelques semaines. Le volontariat, une idée qui parait folle, insensée. Qui veut aller risquer sa peau dans un jeu sordide quand le sort l'épargne ? Mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Je le vois… Autrement.

En fait, c'est un coup de génie que je dois à la folle du Huit qui s'est jetée sur scène l'année dernière pour participer aux Hunger Games. Je tranche la viande, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vais gagner, parce que j'ai été plus intelligent que les autres. Dans trois semaines, je reviendrai couvert de gloire et de richesse. Je n'aurai pas besoin de devenir pêcheur, de m'embarquer sur des navires qui sentent la marée.

Et, surtout, j'aurai une belle maison pour Arwelle.

Rien que cette idée me donne la conviction que c'est un bon plan. Ça ne peut que fonctionner, mon père a toujours dit « Tout peut aller dans ton sens, il suffit de trouver la bonne prise ». Il a raison, les Jeux sont censés être une punition, mon ennemi, alors qu'avec un peu de suite dans les idées, ça peut devenir un moyen fantastique de se faire de l'argent.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas un pauvre. Je suis même plutôt riche. Enfin, mon père l'est, moi je n'ai plus eu d'argent du jour où il m'a mis à la porte pour un minuscule problème. Une bêtise même ! Une connerie que je ne regrette pas aujourd'hui. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Sans aucune hésitation.

Je me bats avec la carcasse, ce n'est pas naturel pour un habitant du Quatre de travailler ce genre de produit, mais il en faut. Surtout aujourd'hui, un chef cuistot va débarquer du Capitole pour prendre sa viande. Le déjeuner de la Moisson, organisé par le Maire, c'est une bonne affaire pour la boutique et la promesse d'un petit extra pour moi.

**.**

**.**

Je pousse la porte de notre minuscule appartement, des combles loués par une amie de ma mère qui trouve mon histoire avec Arwelle follement romantique. Je me demande comment je ferais sans le côté fleur bleue exacerbé de cette vieille peau.

C'est petit, mais parfait pour nous deux. Et ce n'est qu'une passade, que la première pierre de ma légende. Je suis bien obligé de raisonner comme ça, sinon je vais laisser l'angoisse me bouffer et hors de question de laisser passer ma chance de devenir riche !

Je passe une main désinvolte dans mes cheveux blonds avant d'enlacer l'amour de ma vie. Je plaque mon torse à son dos puis l'embrasse dans le cou. Je respire son parfum et ferme les yeux. Je le grave, je veux m'en souvenir, j'aimerais pouvoir le sentir une fois dans l'arène.

Ma main glisse sur son ventre rond, je sens un petit coup de pied.

— C'est un petit dur, je souffle à son l'oreille.

Je la sens frissonner, elle rit faiblement.

— Ou une guerrière, réplique-t-elle en le caressant à son tour.

— Je sens que ce sera un garçon, c'est même sûr ! j'affirme en déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

— Garçon ou fille, quelle importance si tu n'es plus là ? interroge-t-elle avec amertume.

Je déglutis péniblement, elle ne tolère pas mon idée. Mon plan. Pour elle c'est un abandon, une façon cachée de ne pas assumer ma paternité. Pourtant ce gamin je l'aime déjà de toutes mes tripes. Je n'ai pas regretté un seul instant la décision que nous avons prise. Je lui avais promis de ne pas l'abandonner, et je ne le ferais pas.

— Dans trois semaines… je commence en la serrant un peu plus fort.

— Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'es sûr de rien ! C'est un pari sur ta vie, juste un putain de pari ! rage-t-elle et s'extirpant de mes bras.

— Ce n'est pas un pari ! Je mets toutes les chances de mon côté, je réponds en saisissant un verre.

— Ce type, Farik, il n'est jamais allé dans une arène, comment il peut prétendre pouvoir t'entrainer ? demande Arwelle, les yeux brillant de colère.

Le ton est dur, elle a peur. Comme moi. Mais je ne peux pas le dire. C'est un bon plan, juste l'idée du siècle.

— Il a flairé le truc, il parait que dans le Un et le Deux ça veut monter des centre pour entrainer des tributs, c'est un Pacificateur qui lui a donné le tuyau, j'explique calmement.

— Et si ces centres existaient déjà ? Et si tu avais face à toi des tarés entrainés depuis un an ? s'écrit-elle en frappant rageusement sur le minuscule plan de travail.

— Et si, et si… J'aviserais en temps voulu ! je crache en buvant l'eau bien trop traitée au gout chimique.

— Tu crois pas que c'est le moment d'aviser ? suggère-t-elle d'un ton acide. Ce bébé je pourrais pas l'élever seule et tu le sais !

Sa voix se brise, elle s'effondre en larme, capturant sa tête entre ses doigts tremblants. Je m'approche doucement pour la rassurer. Je la prends contre moi, caresse son dos et essuie ses larmes avec mon pouce.

— Shhh… Shhh… Je te promets de m'en sortir. Je me suis entrainé six mois, c'est beaucoup plus que la plupart des tributs, je murmure en la berçant lentement.

— Tu vas être un meurtrier, bredouille-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

— Je vais être un vainqueur. C'est totalement différent, je réplique avec fermeté.

Je refuse de me voir comme un criminel, je ne suis pas un de ses traitres de la Grève, je ne suis pas un tueur. Non. Je vais seulement appliquer les règles d'un jeu pour le gagner. C'est différent, je suis différent.

**.**

**.**

Au point de contrôle je présente ma carte d'identité rouge, celle de ceux en âge de participer aux Hunger Games. Quand je pense que gamin je regardais la carte bleu ciel des adultes avec envie, celle qui voulait dire que l'on était plus concerné par la Moisson. J'étais idiot, je n'avais encore rien compris au système.

Le Pacificateur me rend ma carte sans même la regarder.

— Vous avez bien fait le prélèvement de sang demandé il y a six mois ? interroge-t-il, la voix modifiée par son casque.

— Oui, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de mes papiers ? je crache en trahissant mon stress.

Je trépigne, j'ai une sueur froide désagréable qui me glace le dos. Mon regard se porte vers la scène où les papiers sont encore en train d'être versés dans les sphères de verre pour le tirage au sort. Les garçons m'observent, ils se demandent si je vais vraiment le faire.

— Votre doigt ! Je ne vais pas le redemander ! menace le Pacificateur.

Je secoue la tête, brusquement ramené à la réalité. Il pique mon index.

— Hey ! Vous me faites quoi là ? je m'insurge en retirant ma main de la sienne.

— Contrôle d'identité sanguin pour éviter les fraudes, explique-t-il. SUIVANT !

Il devient de plus en plus difficile d'échapper aux Jeux. Avant on pouvait payer quelqu'un pour prendre notre place, lui donner nos papiers. Naturellement c'était risqué, d'ailleurs celui qui s'est fait prendre dans le Dix a eu le droit à une exécution retransmise à la télévision. Je reste marqué par le sang-froid du bourreau, sa boite crânienne éclatée, les morceaux de cervelle sur la scène et les cris des proches. Il n'y a pas d'arme à feu dans l'arène. Non. Ce serait trop rapide. Pas assez spectaculaire. Non, il n'y en aura pas. J'en suis sûr.

Arwelle a dix-neuf ans, elle est tout au fond de la place avec notre logeuse. Elle a l'air perdue, les mains sur son ventre. Elle sourit, elle est juste sublime. Je veux garder ça, je veux garder cette image.

Je n'écoute pas le discours. Je n'écoute pas la Moisson. Je m'en contre-fous. J'ai une chose à faire. Je tourne une dernière fois la tête, Arwelle est pâle mais toujours souriante. Farik hoche la tête, un petit signe qui veut dire « Fonce, je crois en toi ! ».

Je fais un premier pas. Puis un autre. Les Pacificateurs s'empare de moi, alors je m'entends hurler « Je suis volontaire pour les Jeux ! ».

Il y a des discussions. Une confusion. Une longue attente. Je reste là, au milieu de l'allée. L'hôte descend de l'estrade, mes yeux s'écarquillent devant sa peau bleutée. Je ravale ma salive quand il se penche pour me parler à l'oreille.

— Tu es suicidaire ? Comme la folle du Huit l'an dernier ? souffle-t-il avec inquiétude.

— Non. Je veux gagner pour mon bébé et ma petite-amie, je réponds avec un ton aussi assuré que possible.

Il se recule, un large sourire déforme sa bouche dorée surdimensionnée, ses yeux pétillent. Je comprends que je suis un bon filon.

— Parfait, murmure-t-il en m'observant. Tout simplement parfait. Monte sur l'estrade et savoure ton moment de gloire… MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, NOUS AVONS UN VOLONTAIRE ! clame-t-il en applaudissant.

Il y a une vraie liesse populaire, une joie incroyable. Les parents n'ont plus peur, leurs enfants sont sauvés pour un an, voire pour toujours. Je les salue d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Je ne vois pas mon père. Par-contre, avant d'être emmené, j'ai le temps de voir Arwelle tomber au sol.

* * *

**Question : Olwen va-t-il parler de son entrainement avec…**

A : Son instructeur (je rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de mentor)

B : Sa partenaire

C : Aucun des deux

_**V**_ous choisissez par review ou en m'envoyant un petit MP, c'est comme vous voulez ! Vous avez jusqu'au 13/12/13. Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


End file.
